


Queens of Darkness (working title)

by dark__swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan angst, Curses, F/M, Fluff, I guess this is an au?, Smuff, captain swan fluff, captain swan smut, or is it canon divergence?, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark__swan/pseuds/dark__swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are back to normal in Storybrooke. Oddly normal. With Rumplestiltskin unable to return to the town, the death threat above Emma's head is gone, leaving time for her and Killian to just...be. When something big appears in Storybrooke, Emma goes to investigate, but while she's out, something happens to one she loves. Can she save them? Can she figure out what's going on? </p><p>-Any questions, or comments? Send me a message on Tumblr-</p><p>emma-is-hooked.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jolly Roger

   It was back. The Jolly Roger was back in Storybrooke. The corner of Emma's lip twitched into a slight smirk as she stepped down from the ship's boarding ramp, remembering (quite fondly, to be honest) the last time she had been there.

\---

   _"I seem to remember a nightcap was promised. Find one...and I'll be waiting..."_

\---

   When she had first learned of the ship's whereabouts, Emma decided it would be a good idea to look around the boat before she told Killian the news, after taking into account the odd way she'd learned it was back. It had been earlier that morning - Killian was at Granny's, David was at the sheriff's office, Henry at school, and Mary Margaret had been working in the Mayor's building (with Regina, much to the previous Mayor's surprise - Mary Margaret had to take on full responsibility for Storybrooke, so she'd asked Regina to show her the ways of leading a city). Emma's cell phone rang, and a warped voice told her the boat had returned. When she asked who was calling, the person went silent, and hung up.

   Emma shivered as she headed below deck, to the Captain's chambers. Stepping down from the last rung of the ladder, she looked around to make sure no one was there waiting to ambush her.

   Nobody.

   Taking a few steps forward, she found a gas lamp, and quickly lit it, warming her hands a bit before picking it up. Holding the metal ring of the base, she held the lamp in front of her, a look of curiosity on her face as she scanned the room. She'd only been down here once before...

\---

   _"I do hope you're not having second thoughts."_

_"No, I just got tired of waiting."_

\---

   Tan colored papers scattered the desk, some with words, others with doodles of plants or boats. Emma never really had the chance to look at any of this before; after all, she  _had_ been a little...occupied.

   Setting down the lamp, Emma sifted through the piles of paper, stopping occasionally to look at pictures of the ocean, or Killian's handwriting making notes about different fruits. She moved in a circle around the table, looking at the stacks of papers, before growing bored and making her way to a small bookshelf. Running her hands across the spines of the books, she read titles. There were books about stars, and about sailing, but there was one book that looked different than the others. Emma pulled it off the shelf and studied it. It had a leather cover, with a black ribbon wrapped around a small button that had been sewn to it, holding the book closed.

   Emma examined it carefully, before slowly unwrapping the ribbon, pulling it open. She flipped through the pages with her thumb, stopping randomly, and read the page she had landed on.

**_Liam, I lost her._ **

**_My Milah._ **

**_It's been ten years since I lost you,_ **

**_and the pain has returned,_ **

**_adding to the pain of losing another_ **

**_person I love. Her husband, Rumplestiltskin,_ **

**_killed her. He crushed Milah's heart in front_ **

**_of me, and there was nothing I could do._ **

**_Just as there was nothing I could do for you,_ **

**_brother. I can't bring her back, but I can_ **

**_avenge her...differently than how I avenged_ **

**_you. I'm not stealing a boat this time -_ **

**_I'm going to skin the crocodile who took my_ **

**_love from me._ **

      So, it was a journal. A journal addressed to Killian's brother. Why had he never told her about Liam? What happened to him? When he said he stole a boat, did he mean...

   Emma knew she shouldn't, but somehow, she ended up flipping to another page.

**_Liam, She turns away from me,_ **

**_but I can see it in her eyes._ **

**_Those beautiful, jade eyes. I know_ **

**_she feels there's something_ **

**_between us. She has to. I can't_ **

**_possibly be the only one. I've been_ **

**_chasing the Dark One for so long..._ **

**_but when Emma asked me to take_ **

**_her to Neverland, I felt something._ **

**_Something more than a passing_ **

**_fancy atop a beanstalk._ **

**_She's_ ** **_brought old feelings out of me._ **

**_Things I never thought I'd feel again._ **

**_Hope. Excitement. Love._ **

   Emma gasped, closing the book and setting it down on a dresser. Had he really...did he...? She had always known that Killian held some affection for her, but she didn't know it was already so strong, even before she considered the possibility of thinking about her OWN happiness.

   Emma tied the book up, and after sliding it back on the shelf, she went over to the old bed. It smelled of ocean water and leather, and once again, Emma's mind raced back to Killian. It was getting harder and harder to keep him off her mind (not that she was really trying). The way he had smelled when he hugged her the first time, his fingers in her hair each time they kissed...

   Emma shook herself out of her daydream and sat down on the mattress - if one could even call it that. It barely cushioned the wood underneath it, and it felt as though it had once been filled with feathers. But now, only a thin layer was left (apparently) because Emma could barely feel anything but the stiff board beneath. She lay down, wanting - no,  _needing_ \- to embrace the scent of Killian. When her head hit the pillow - well, what was left of the three-hundred-year-old thing - it wasn't the only thing her head hit.

   She groaned and rubbed her head before reaching a hand under the stained pillow and pulled out a piece of smooth wood with a drawing on top. It fell to the floor as Emma dropped it, gasping for a second time that day.

   It was her.

   Killian had drawn HER.

   It wasn't bad; in fact, it was amazing. However, it wasn't the fact that he was a good artist that surprised her. What surprised her was the fact that he had a drawing of HER underneath his pillow on his ship.

   She quickly picked it up, and after making sure it hadn't ripped, looked it over.

   Although she'd never admit it to anyone (not even herself), it was beautiful. Her hair was blowing to the side as if she were outside, a slight curl visible in it, her eyes were looking down, and she was smiling. Emma herself smiled in embarrassment and slid the artwork back under the pillow.

   She was sifting through the closet, imagining Killian in some of the outfits, when her phone rang.

   "Emma, where are you?!" David Nolan's voice was different - it was shaky and protective through the phone's speaker.

   "I'm fine, dad," Emma replied. "I'm just down by the-the library. I'm at the library." He didn't need to know about the ship. That was something reserved for Killian and her.

   "Emma, come home."

   Emma's eyebrows furrowed, and she became slightly annoyed. "I'm thirty-two, dad. I'll be home soon, don't worry."

   "Emma, you need to come home. Something...happened." The pause in David's sentence planted a seed of worry in Emma.

   "I'm on my way." Sliding the phone into her pocket, she climbed the ladder quickly and bolted across the ship's deck. She'd heard that voice before, and she knew; something was legitimately wrong.


	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets back to her parents and discovers that someone she loves is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know my chapter titles are weak and this chapter's writing is pretty weak as well, but I can only get better, okay? Please don't give up on me just yet :/

   Emma opened her car door and slid inside, not bothering with her seatbelt as she shoved the key into the ignition. What was going on? Emma had recognized the tone of David's voice, and the last time she'd heard it, someone had been hurt. Did that mean something like that had happened again? She knew she shouldn't think about this while driving because it was too distracting, too worrying, but still her mind wandered back to that terrifying thought. Was her mother hurt? Was Henry? Killian?

   No. Emma refused to think about the possibilities that _could_ await her, and she shifted her attention to driving. The hum of her car relaxed her mind for a few moments.

   And then she was thinking about it again. As she approached a red light, Emma slowed her car to a stop and grabbed her phone up from the seat next to her, unlocking it before dialing Killian's number (and although she had him saved in her phone's contacts, she made damn sure to memorize it, just in case).

   _**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

   Emma drummed her fingers on the steering wheel while she waited for Killian to answer his phone. After a few more rings, the faint click of an answering machine echoed in her ear.

   "Why do I have to do this, Emma? You're the only one who calls me." **_BEEP._**

   Voicemail. It had gone to voicemail.

   Emma couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head felt heavy. He had always answered - never missing the opportunity to talk to her: even when he was showering or taking a nap.

   "Killian, call me back when you get this." Emma hung up, hoping to God that he actually  _did_ get it, and that he was safe. _PLEASE be safe_ , Emma thought to herself in a silent prayer to him.

   The stoplight light turned green and she pushed down roughly on the gas pedal. Only a few people walked down the sidewalks (which usually was the case in the sleepy city of Storybrooke)  and she WAS the sheriff, so she wasn't worrying about anything legal. The only thing she cared about was why David had been so vague on the phone.

 

   When she got to her parent's apartment, she knocked, subconsciously stalling for whatever was about to happen. She didn't want to know who was hurt ( _Or dead_ , her mind said as if it were a different being), but she had to find out.

   David opened the door with a nervous look as he scratched his head.

   "Emma, before-" He started, cut off by Emma pushing him aside, looking around the room to make sure that everyone was there and safe. Mary Margaret was holding Neal, but Henry and Killian weren't in the room.

   "Where's Henry and Killian?" Emma asked, turning around to face her father.

   "Henry's fine. He's with Regina." David said. Emma sighed in relief, before remembering someone else.

   "Killian...?" Emma said, her eyebrows furrowing together slightly.

   "Emma-" Her father started, trying to think of how to explain... _whatever_ had happened.

   "Where is he?" Emma said, her voice raised in panic. Mary Margaret got to her feet and lay the sleeping baby down in his crib. She made her way over to her daughter and attempted to comfort her, but Emma moved backwards and stepped to the side before walking into the back hallway.

   Empty.

   So she turned and ran down the short hallway.

   Empty again.

   "Emma, please, just listen-"

   " _Where is Killian_?" Emma shouted at her mother. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was tight in her chest.

   The dark-haired woman walked over and stopped in front of Emma, pulling her into a constricting hug, like a mother to a newborn.

   "Oh my God. He's dead...isn't he?" Emma felt her knees go weak and did everything she could to stay standing. She had never felt this scared in her life; not even when her life was in danger.

   "He's here, but Emma," the older woman said, cupping her daughter's face, forcing Emma's eyes to hers.

   "So he's okay?" Emma asked, although she suspected it was the complete opposite.

   Snow shook her head in uncertainty.

   "He's alive, but...we don't know what happened. We thought it was some sort of magic, So we called Regina. She's on her way. I know she can help. We WILL save him, Emma."

   Emma sobbed dryly for a moment, then pulled back.

   "I need to see him."

   Mary Margaret nodded and took Emma's hand.

   "Come with me."

   They walked up the loft's stairs hand-in-hand, stopping outside Emma's old room.

   "We thought this was the best place for him," Snow White explained, turning the doorknob and slowly opening the door.

   Killian lay unconscious on top of Emma's old bed. His breathing was deep, and Emma sighed. At least he was still alive. _Think on the bright side, Emma_ , the blonde told herself as she took a step closer. He looked peaceful, something Emma rarely got to see what with the monsters and witches and curses that seemed to enjoy harassing the town.

\---  
   _"Killian...someone created that snowman. This isn't over."_

_"It never is. All the more reason to enjoy the **quiet moments**..."_  
\---

   His teasing words echoed in Emma's mind as she remembered the kiss that followed. It wasn't much, but Killian treated it like any of their other kisses: perfect. She smiled briefly before coming back to reality.

   She stood next to the bed, tracing her pirate's jaw with a couple fingers.

\---  
 _"...I can't lose you too."_

_"Ah, love, you don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, its surviving."_  
\---

   Emma let out a half-laugh/half-sob as she remembered him telling her that.

   The night air had been cold, and Emma had been angry at him. He could've gotten himself killed. He promised her. He promised he was a survivor.

 

   What happens now? What happens when Regina tells Emma her worst fear: that there is no way to save Killian? A tear fell from Emma and onto the pillow beside the man. She wiped her cheeks, making sure there weren't anymore stray tears, before running her fingers through his hair. That silky, black hair that made his ocean-blue eyes stand out. Those blue eyes she may never see again. 

   "Emma." Mary Margaret stood watching her daughter in the doorway. She remembered when David had allowed Rumplestiltskin to cast the sleeping curse on him so he could talk with her. She had been completely horrified when she had come back to see his lifeless body. "Maybe we should go back and wait for Regina," she added, pulling herself from the dark memory.

   "You go ahead," Emma said, still looking at Killian. "I'm gonna wait."

   Emma's mother nodded to herself and left the room, closing the door behind her.

   Emma closed her eyes and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Killian's lips. "Killian, come back to me..." she whispered, repeating the words from months ago.


	3. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma takes a moment alone with Killian, and something happens. Now, Emma has to face her feelings and decide what she wants for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated this in like, a month. I have been busy with a musical I was in and my inspiration was just GONE. I started working on it the week it was supposed to be up but it just took a while for me to figure out what I wanted to happen in this chapter and what I wanted to cover and prepare for the next couple chapters. Thank you for staying with me though!

_\---_

_"How would you even know if true love's kiss was real?" Emma asked, still holding tight to her beliefs._

_Henry's eyes lit up and he eagerly flipped open the book._

   _"Well," he said matter-of-factly, "the book says 'a burst of rainbow shot out from Snow White and Prince Charming, encircling them in light', so I'd guess that would be your first clue."_

_\---_

   Emma's eyes closed as she formed her lips to Killian's. A bright light spread outwards from where Emma and Killian were connected, and a gust of wind twirled Emma's curly blonde hair. Her eyes shot open and she pulled back, looking around worriedly. No one else was there. _Maybe..._ she stood up and moved over to the window, running her fingers along the frame to find any indication that it was open.

   And it wasn't.

   Emma stepped back and took a deep breath. Was that what Henry had meant all those years ago? Emma recalled the storybook that Henry had often showed her before the curse had been lifted - the storybook full of her family, their friends, their previous lives. Knights, witches, magic... _true love_.

   "A burst of rainbow..." Emma repeated out loud, echoing her thoughts. She shook her head and sighed again. There was nothing in the book about random wind, and she certainly didn't see a flash of light. Walking back to the bed, Emma reached down to Killian, cupping his cheek and running her thumb across his stubble. She had to leave; obviously needing some air.

   The blonde turned around and walked across the room. She picked up the red leather jacket from the chair she had thrown it across, and headed towards the door. Her heart stopped and she froze in place as she heard a tired voice speak.

   "Swan?"

   Her eyes widened.  _I just imagined it...he can't be..._ Emma couldn't keep herself from turning around, though, and when she did, Killian's blue eyes were studying her sleepily.

   "Killian!" Emma's eyes welled with tears. She dropped her coat and ran to him as he sat up. He moved his body so his legs hung over the side of the bed and his hand lifted to massage his face.

   "What the bloody hell was that?" he grumbled. "I feel like I drank an entire barrel of rum." Emma half-laughed/half-sobbed. She wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and hugged him tightly.

   "I thought I lost you..." she whispered against his neck, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

   Killian's eyes shot open and he took Emma by the shoulders, gently pushing her away from him.

   "Emma..." he asked, his voice tentative. "What happened?"

 

*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

 

   Regina had arrived a few minutes after Snow had returned to her husband and child downstairs.

   "Do you think Emma could have a minute alone with him?" Snow quietly asked her stepmother. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. 

   "Do I have to spend more time than necessary with you two if I let her?" she asked, obviously annoyed by the change in events. She had planned on just coming over, figuring out whatever the hell they wanted her to figure out, and then leave. Now it seemed as though she'd be there for hours. The raven-haired woman trudged over to a dull yellow chair and sat down, preparing herself for the wait.

 

*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

 

   Emma took Killian by the hand and stood up. They had spent the past ten minutes with Emma catching Killian up on everything she knew about their current situation.

   "Come on. I'm sure they're wondering what's up," she said, turning around.

   "I'm a bit curious myself," the pirate said with a half-joking voice. A part of him just wanted to take Emma, pull her close, and fall asleep with her in his arms, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Not until they learned who had cursed him. A fear crept into his mind. "Emma, do you think The Dark One -" 

   Emma spun abruptly to face him, cupping his face in her hands.

   "Killian, he's gone. You're safe. I'm not going to let you get hurt. I won't lose you again, got it?" she said firmly. He nodded, and she took his hand once more, leading him out of the room and down to where everyone else was.

   Regina noticed them first, having chosen a seat that faced the staircase. David and Snow were coddling Neal, which was sickeningly sweet and made Regina want to bang her head against the brick wall.

   "Looks like this curse wasn't too difficult to break," Regina said loudly, causing the Charmings to turn and look where her eyes were focused. "What exactly did you do?"

   Emma blushed and looked at the ground. "I, uh, kissed him." 

   Charming groaned and looked over at his wife, who had turned to put Neal down in his crib.

   "Snow. All of this could have been settled sooner if you'd have thought about a sleeping curse?" he asked.

   "Hey, you were a part of this too," she said, pointing a finger at her husband. "And you saved me all those years ago. You should know what a sleeping curse looks like!"

   Emma watched her parents argue playfully, but butted in, her thoughts jumbling all together.

   "I'm glad you guys aren't worried, but I am. Who did this? Gold's gone and the only one besides me who has magic is Regina. How did you find him? Where were you? Maybe we should start looking there, and -"

   "Emma, slow down," Snow said to her daughter. She nodded at David, who sighed and sat down on the couch's armrest.

   "I found him while I was patrolling the town line. He was lying on the side of the road. I thought maybe he was drunk," he said, side-eyeing Killian. "When I got out I shook him a little. He didn't move so I brought him back here and waited for you. Snow's the one who worked out that he'd been cursed. But she DIDN'T work out that he was under a SLEEPING curse..." Mary Margaret opened her mouth to argue, but Emma cut her off. 

   "Well, that leaves the question of who. I mean, Regina wouldn't -" Emma's furrowed eyes made their way to the mayor.

   "Thanks for the confidence," Regina sassed.

   "Well, you haven't always been the person you are," Emma retorted before continuing. "Gold's gone, and I don't see how he could get back, especially because Belle has his dagger."

   "Right. Regina, I think you should get Henry. Whoever is doing this might have something against Emma. Or the family. Is he at school?" David asked the woman in the chair.

   "Yes. I'll go. Good idea," Regina said a little too excitedly. She took her coat off the hat stand and left the apartment.

   "Uh, Emma, can I...talk to you? Alone?" Snow asked her daughter, beckoning her to the kitchen. Emma nodded and followed suit.

   "What's up?" the blonde said. Snow White pulled her closer by the arm.

   "You kissed Killian and he woke up, right?"

   "Yeah, why?"

   "Emma, don't you remember Henry's book?"

   Emma paused for a moment, trying to piece together what her mother was trying to say. Suddenly, everything made sense.

   "Wait, you don't think - no, we can't be. I mean, I like Killian, but you think we're 'true loves' or whatever? I -"

   "Emma, hear me out," Snow interrupted. "You've been dating him for only a few months now, and I know that makes you nervous. But you've known him for a long time. You've seen his darkness and his light, and vice versa. I know he has strong feelings for you, whether or not you're ready to see it. But Emma, everyone else sees the way you look at each other."

   "But -"

   "Emma, remember his confession in Neverland? Why would Zelena curse HIS lips if she didn't see it as well? How you think she knew to curse HIS lips, and not someone else's? Just-please. Think about it." Snow nodded in encouragement before giving Emma's arm a gentle squeeze and leaving the kitchen.

   Emma swallowed hard and took a deep breath before leaving the kitchen.

 

*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

 

   Killian was sitting on the couch as David stared at him with narrowed eyes when Emma returned.

   "Emma!" the pirate said with relief.

   "Killian, can I talk to you?" Emma said softly. Killian nodded, confused, and followed her out of the room into the hallway. He stayed quiet until Emma began speaking. "Mary Margaret just told me that...well, to break a sleeping curse, we have to be, you know -"

   "Emma," Killian interrupted her, knowing where the conversation was going. "I would love to spend my life with you. But _not_ until you're ready. I will always be here, no matter what road our lives take us, alright?"

   Emma smiled. "Killian, I...have feelings for you, and I want to be with you. But I'm just not ready to say...I'm scared if I said how I really feel, it would jinx what we have." Her head turned away from him, but his hand brought it back.

   "I understand, love. I would never make you -" Killian was cut off by a kiss. 

   "I want to show you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: emma-is-hooked.tumblr.com  
> INSTAGRAM: emmaswan_official_rp


	4. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decides it's time to show Killian the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a random chapter that I felt needed to be in my fic. It might end up being an oddball chapter, but IDGAF. ;)

   "Love, where are we going?" Killian asked impatiently. He was obviously uncomfortable in cars, and the fact that Emma had forced him to wear a blindfold didn't help at all.

   "Don't worry. We're almost there," Emma responded as she pulled off the road into a half-paved parking lot. As soon as the car stopped, Killian's hand moved to the blindfold. Emma made a noise of refusal and reached over, pushing his fingers away. "Just wait like, two more minutes." When the man beside her started to argue, she put on her most innocent voice. "Please? You won't regret it..."

   Killian sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

   "Alright, but you're gonna have to get me out of this bloody car yourself."

   Emma opened her car door and slid out, closing it behind her. She made her way to the other side of the car and helped Killian exit the vehicle.

   "Do you trust me?" she asked calmly.

   "You know I do. What's this all about?"

   The blonde took Killian's hand and slowly weaved him through the the maze of cars until they stepped onto a wooden dock.

   Killian's ears perked at the noise, having heard it most his life. Curious, he took a deep breath through his nose. His heart began racing with excitement - he could recognize the smell of the ocean anywhere.

   "Love, are we -"

   "Shhh. Almost there," Emma interrupted. If Killian could open his eyes, he was 100% certain he would be rolling them right now. He could feel an incline as he walked up a ramp, and then a decline as Emma helped him down a few stairs.

   "Okay," she said, pulling him close. She pecked a kiss on his lips before reaching her hands behind his head and untying the fabric. It fell off his face, and Killian opened his eyes, immediately squinting at the bright sun above. Slowly, his pupils adjusted, letting the light filter through his eyes, and his mouth grew into a grand smile as he looked at his surroundings.

   "Emma...love...how did you get it back?" the blue-eyed pirate asked, taking a couple steps forward.

   Emma watched as Killian explored his boat. It appeared as though he had never seen such a ship before: his eyes soaked in the masts and rope that adorned the deck.

   "I didn't," she answered truthfully. "I heard it was back and figured you would want to know," Emma added, leaving out the context of this discovery. Whoever called her would have to wait. This was something that Killian deserved after everything he had done for her, for her family....for the town.

   Killian was about to head down to his bedchambers when his mind began to relax, letting his thoughts return. _E_ _mma,_  he thought to himself. Turning around, he dashed towards Emma, and she took a step back in surprise before he got to her, lifting her off her feet. She giggled, a sound that rarely passed her lips, and Killian wished he could capture it to save for another day.

   Gently setting her back down, he looked at her with a hunger. Not any hunger Emma had seen: it was one of love and gratitude and ecstasy. His hand lifted to cup her face while his hook rested in the small of her back, pulling her body tightly against his. Their lips met in a passionate frenzy.

   Killian's tongue slid out against Emma's lips, begging her to open them. She gave in and her tongue met his. It wasn't a needy kiss. It was patient and gentle, thankful and surprising.

   Their lips separated, but they left their foreheads pressed together. Silently, they studied each other's faces, occasionally meeting eyes and smiling softly.

   "Thank you, Emma." The voice was barely above a whisper, but it made Emma's heart light up.

   "Show me the rest of it?" the blonde asked. Killian nodded, pressing one last kiss to her lips before taking a step back. Their fingers linked together as he led her to the opening in the ground that would lead them below deck. As Killian began the climb down, Emma turned to face the docks, closing her eyes and raising her hands. White magic enveloped the ship and she smirked.

   Thank God Regina had taught her that cloaking spell.

 

*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

 

   Emma ducked her head on the last stair, pausing a moment as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Killian had lit a candle and was looking through the papers on the desk that stood in the middle of the room.

   "Looking for something?" Emma asked halfheartedly as she looked around the room as well.

   Killian shook his head.

   "Not particularly. Just making everything's in order."

   Emma sat down on the bed and began to lay down.

   "Wait!" Killian said hurriedly. He reached under the pillow and attempted to hide the drawing she had seen the last time she came down here. Emma acted as though she didn't know what he was doing.

   "So this is where you lived all those years," Emma said quietly. Killian sat down as she settled her head into the pillow.

   "Aye," he agreed.

   "And....just how many girls did you bring down during your days as a ruthless pirate captain?" she asked sweetly, attempting to get him to admit to something.

   "Not as many as you'd expect. But not as few as you wish, I'm afraid."

   "Twenty-four." Emma said simply. "I've been with twenty-four."

   Killian looked away in shame. "Alas, the number is significantly higher for me," he said.

   "Tell me. I'm not gonna freak."

   "Love -"

   "Seriously, I can handle it. You've been alive, like, three hundred years more than me. I'm just curious."

   Killian sighed and ran a hand down his face.

   "I lost track when I got into the fifties."

   Emma cocked an eyebrow. "So, were you any good? Or did you pay for girls?"

   Killian glanced over with a teasing face. "Believe me, Swan," he said, slowly crawling over her. "I didn't need to pay." he leaned down and locked Emma's lips with his. The blonde instinctively wrapped her arms around Killian's waist, pulling him closer.

   "Care to put your _dubloons_ where your mouth is?" Emma taunted, pushing him back.

   "I have no intention of that. I like where my mouth is," Killian replied, moving Emma's hands away so he could kiss her again. "I also have some thoughts on where it could be," he whispered into her ear.

 

*/*\\*/*\\*

 

   Both were breathless as they sunk down onto the flimsy mattress. Emma pulled the blankets up over her exposed breasts and attempted to slow her heart rate as Killian rolled off her and wrapped an arm around her waist, forcing her against him.

   They lay in silence for what could have been seconds or hours (Emma didn't really care - she enjoyed the cuddling) before Killian spoke.

   "So, tell me. Do I need to pay you next time?" the pirate breathed into her damp hair. Emma laughed out loud.

   "As much as I could do with the extra money, I think you're good," She answered, scooting closer to him until she could nestle her head against his chest.

   "Of course I am." Killian gently kissed her before leaning forward, gently rubbing her back as she fell asleep.

 

*/*\\*/*\\*

 

   The sun was slowly meeting the horizon when Emma awoke, one hand draped across Killian's chest, the other tucked under her. Her legs stretched out from beneath her and she yawned.

   "Darling?" Killian's voice was hushed, his calloused fingers moving to Emma's hair.

   "Mmm?" 

   "Just making sure you're awake. As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you for the next week, I believe your parents will come looking for us." 

   Emma groaned and nodded, pushing herself up, her back stiff from the uncomfortable wood under the mattress. Getting to her feet, she looks around the room for the articles of clothing thrown during the hours together. 

 

*/*\\*/*\\*

 

   As Emma pulled into the parking lot outside her parent's loft, she heard Killian's voice. It was tense and fearful.

   "Emma, get inside. Now."

   "Why? What is it?"

   "That woman - witch. I know her. She shouldn't be here.... _HOW_ is she here?" 

   Emma looked at Killian and followed his gaze across the street to a dark-skinned woman.

   "Who is she?"

   "Ursula. The sea witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: emma-is-hooked  
> INSTAGRAM: emmaswan_official_rp


End file.
